texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsee Bando
Tesla Effect novel, chapter 29 |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |race = Norm (adopted by Mutants) |residence = Seven Gables building |family = Margaret Leonard (mother) Charles Johansson (father) Thompson Ault (husband) Chance Bando (brother) |actor = Suzanne Barnes |game = Under a Killing Moon The Pandora Directive Tex Murphy: Overseer Tesla Effect }} Chelsee runs the newsstand on Chandler Avenue. She is insinuated to be a mutant like most other people in Old San Francisco but it is not made clear what her mutation is during her time there. She has long, blond hair, blue eyes, perfect teeth, and charming voice. She lives at Seven Gables Apartment Building in north San Francisco. History Everyone in the neighborhood had the hots for her, and Tex Murphy used to stalk her out from his window from the Ritz Hotel and had a crush. Ever since he moved into the Ritz, each time he went over to her newsstand they had the same ritual: conversation, flirt a little bit, ask her out and turn him down. They first met when Tex after a night of drinking ended up asleep on her newstand.She woke him up and tried to move him away but in his disorientation lurched towards her causing her to punch him in the face believing he was going to rape her.Tex had no memory of this event but does remember the headache he had the next morning and is only reminded of it while recounting his Overseer case in 2042.According to Clint it is during this period that he and Chelsee had a relationship Also around this time Margaret Leonard under a different name rented a room at The Ritz and befriended Chelsee. She helped Tex find some information about the burglar of Rook Garner, that he had green eyes and an anchor tattoo. She had by this point developed an immense knowledge of the criminal underworld in Chandler Avenue and the rest of Old San Fransisco and told him that the top commodities person is Franco Franco who is interested in jade and helps him arrange a meeting thus gaining him information as to the location to the Habuh .In the following April, when Chelsee had her 30th birthday, she was with Tex in the Brew & Stew with Tex clueless to her intentions to go on a date.She leaves but hides her frustration and then a man approached him for his help.Its at this point that Rook begins hitting Chelsee.The next day Tex came over to her newsstand and asked her out to celebrate her birthday and discuss things.She decides to cook for him as she wants to bring their relationship further. However Tex was assaulted by The Black Arrow Killer while investigating Malloys room and was knocked out for 16 hours missing the date .When he meets her again Chelsee was in her bathrobe eating from a Häagen-Dazs cup and is furious with Tex. He calms her down after explaining the events that led his abscence and can choose to allow her stay at home to think things over or to go to The Fuschia Flamingo since he knows she has a membership to it. If Tex chose to show his head bump and chooses to go to the nightclub since he wished to get in and check out Luci Luv for information on Malloy things go sour. Chelsee was about to open her heart to him and talk about marriage, but Tex was concentrated on Luci.When manages to get his concentration he explains to her that he brought her there "to kill two birds with a stone". Chelsee slapped him and left angrily.If he has been even more incosiderate he informs her of his intentions before Emily started performing at which they both argue and she says that she realises that in contrast to his work Chelsee is meaningless to him and she argues that she will never be the second or third most important person to him and leaves in a angry mood.The next day she left Tex a vid-phone message saying that she was off to Phoenix to decide about her life. However, if the player chooses to be considerate to Chelsee (which is seen as canon), Chelsee turns down the invitation to the Flamingo in order to think some things over, which helps Tex focus on his case and he sneaks into the nightclub. The following morning, Chelsee stops by his office and asks him whether he meant his feelings for her. Tex confesses that he's always loved her since the moment he saw her, and has always been "in heat" and patient. For a moment, they seemed to get physical, but Chelsee eventually decides to call it off, but tells him that she has feelings for him and heads to Phoenix for a vacation and will pursue him when she returns.In this path at the end if futher stays loyal to her and refuses Regan Madsen's seduction, Tex finally goes on a dinner date with Chelsee at her place and she rewards Tex with a somewhat unorthodox cowgirl striptease. If Tex brought her to the nightclub she meets him in the Brew 'n' Stew but realises they are not meant for each other and leaves on a date with a holographic Clark Gable.If he has been really inconsiderate going as far as to sleep with Regan she abandons him completely staying in Arizona. Tex Murphy: Overseer starts out with Tex going on a date with Chelsee after she wakes him up from having a bad nightmare. Worrying about Tex's ability to commit to a relationship, she confronts him about how he still wears his wedding ring from his ex-wife, Sylvia Linsky. Tex recounts to Chelsee the events of Mean Streets (the first game in the series) with her acting both background commentary to the story but also innocent joking Tex's intelligence,character and choice of Sylvia as a wife.She at one point believes to solved the case thinking that Sylvia masterminded her father faking his suicide.Arriving late at the Golden Pagoda they discuss both Sylvia and Gideon extensively after eating with her assuring Tex that him destroying the Overlord problem was the right thing to do.As the couple walk out of the restaurant, Tex puts a cigarette in his mouth, but Chelsee pulls it out and throws it to the gutter and kisses Tex twice. During the second kiss, Tex opens his eyes and screams as the notice someone stole his Speeder. He goes out into the middle of the road and sits down on a grate, then screams in pain from the heat of the grate. Chelsee calms him down by telling him that they can take a taxi home and the next day they could call the insurance company. Chelsee newstand 2042.jpg Chelsee 2042 1.jpg Chelsee 2042 2.jpg Chelsee at Brew n Stew.jpg Tex and Chelsee at louies.jpg Chelsee at her stand.jpg Chelsee newstand 2.jpg Chelsee newstand 1.jpg Chelsee.Pandora.jpg|Chelsee at her newstand in 2043 while Murphy solves the Pandora Directive Case Chelsee Angry.jpg Chelsee at apartment.jpg|Chelsee visits Tex to say she is leaving for Arizona to find herself Chelsee seduces Tex.jpg Chelsee doesnt give in.jpg Chelsee at apartment 2.jpg Chelsee Leaves.jpg Chelsee dinner.jpg Chelsee warts and all.jpg Chelsee Coat.jpg Chelsee on vidphone.jpg Chelsee strip.jpg|Back from Arizona Chelsee teaches Tex the real meaning of the phrase "dosie-do" Pagoda.jpg|Tex recounts his first case,the Overseer case to Chelsee at the Golden Pagoda Chelsee and Tex.jpg|Chelse believes she has solved the mystery Real Reason.jpg|''The real reason i had to come down here'' Chelsee 2050.jpg|Chelsee sees Tex for the first time in seven years Chelsee and Tex 2050.jpg|Reunited At Last Golden Pagoda 3.jpg|Chelsee and Tex discuss their future together at The Golden Pagoda in 2050 Chelsee 2050 2.jpg|''I never felt that way about him like I do about you'' Chelsee.Tex.Ending.jpg|Chelsee and Tex finally begin their life together Tex reveals that he'd let his policy expire because he was never using it. Chelsee says that they could call the cops and that maybe they could find it.Right after that, a speeder comes down and the door opens. A stranger (known later as Dalton) offers the couple a ride to the "cop shop." after Chelsee tells him that their speeder was stolen. Tex is hesitant believing it be a bad idea.During the ride, Tex realizes something's wrong but it was too late. Dalton pulls out a gun shoots Chelsee in the neck. Then he turns around, aims at Tex and shoots him (both are shot presumably with some kind of tranquilizer) Tex and Chelsee are then taken to a facility where their memories are searched for whereabouts of a woman named Margaret Leonard(later revealed to be her mother and a future compatriot of Tex).Margaret had left Chelsee in the care of a mutant family as she couldn't look after Chelsee anymore. At this point 2042 Margaret was in hiding from Dalton and Gideon Enterprises and Dalton having discovered Chelsees true parentage sought any memories she had of Margaret and thus her location.Their efforts fail. Dalton stages Chelsee's death by abandoning Tex’s speeder, burning it, and planting Chelsee’s DNA at the scene. This DNA is enough for the coroner and police commissioner to pronounce her legally dead. This was a last ditch effort by Dalton to lure Margaret out of hiding.It too was a failure.Chelsee is eventually released and under the advice of Mason Bauers,Thompson Ault meets her and eventually marries her to keep her safe in hiding from Dalton,Charles Johansson(her father) and in particular Jim Slade.They grew “quite fond of each other” and got married, though they are never truly in love.Tex has no knowledge of her existence believing her to be dead and having presumably been released by Dalton, shows up on Chandler Avenue “out of nowhere".and rents out a second apartment at the Ritz to store Chelsee’s possessions, eventually turning it into a de facto shrine.It consist of a large picture of her and several items including her Fuschia Flamingo membership card,her lasso from and postcards both from Arizona. He encounters Chelsee’s brother and an English woman named Juliette. The details of these meetings remain a mystery. but leaves again after only a couple of days and then “drops out of circulation,” as Clint puts it. Both Rook and Louie recall that Tex went away for a long time.Tex returns to Chandler Avenue after his long absence. Rook and Louie describe him as being different than he was before – darker, harder, meaner. Tex tells Louie to “never say nothing” about Chelsee again During 2050, player choices will effect the outcome of the game on whether or not Chelsee is alive or dead. If players decide to "stay true to Chelsee" throughout the game being tempted by both Taylor LaMitz and Ariel, Thompson Ault will reveal that she is alive and well and the nature of their marriage.During this time she is also given Tex's trance key and trance interruptor serum by her mother to give her power over what to do with Tex giving her the choice to allow him to regain the last seven years.When the Immortal Coil is destroyed Thompson arrives at the scene and explains to Danwicz that Tex is innocent of the murders.He reveals to Tex the real reason why he was there and his speeder opens up revealing Chelsee.He says he was given a trance inducer from Mason for himself in case of an emergency but decides to give it to Tex for use on Chelsee to give them both a fresh start.She is willing to take the transducer and thus prepares a video alongside Louie for use after the procedure to explain to herself why she removed the last seven years of memories.Tex goes on another date with Chelsee at the Golden Pagoda and she is ready to take their relationship to the next level stating she never really loved Ault who is willing to give her away at their wedding.She tells Tex she loves him when given the trance inducer. An after credits scene shows the couple walking out of the Golden Pagoda restaurant and once again Tex's Speeder has been stolen. Chelsee tells Tex they should just walk home and he agrees. As they're walking away, Chelsee breaks the fourth wall and winks at the screen. Another ending show Tex confronting Dalton at the Petrified Forest BBQ with Saffyre ('"To Have or Have Not") '''and then later ' 'sends Chelsee who stays married to Ault a message to her videophone saying that he is unable to commit to her despite wanting to be with her.This is if Tex stays true to her when Taylor tries to seduce him in the office,visits the shrine but then brushes off all three women(Chelsee,Taylor and Chelsee) at the Oceanside Resort. Novelization She frequents at the Brew & Stew being friends with Louie Lamintz. One day she was there drinking vodka tonic and reading ''The Complete Works of O. Henry. Louie encouraged Tex to try and find her "mechanism". She briefly tried to help Tex solving the riddle on a card sent by Roy O'Brien. Mutation She is described as a mutant when first introduced in Under a Killing Moon, but not what her mutation is. In Tesla Effect it is however revealed that she is the daughter of Margaret Leonard and Charles Johansson. She was later adopted by a mutant family, the Bandos. This means she might be classified as a mutant because of her parents, without having any mutations herself. Husband Dependinf on which story path you take in Tesla Effect Thomson Ault is either said to be husband of Chelsea or thrh at they nwver got together. Category:Mutants category:UAKM category:Pandora Directive category:Overseer Category:Characters Category:Tesla Effect